My Kitten's Having a Kitten!
by WittyVitale
Summary: Very AU. Mia's pregnant and takes on one more case before she goes on maternity leave. But she wasn't expecting her water to break during the trial! Miego fluff, rating for later chapter, T&T spoilers. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**My Kitten's Having a Kitten!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phoenix Wright, but I do own the baby and Mia and Diego's client.

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Welcome to my very first multiple chapter fanfic! You could look at this story as a prequel to my oneshot Baby Kitten. But even though there are some similarities, I really tried to make this fic its own story separate from Baby Kitten. Soooo keep that in mind if you've read the other story.

This fic is 4 chapters long and all of the chapters HAVE BEEN COMPLETED. However, I want to edit them a bit more, so the chapters will be posted one/two at a time. The whole story will be up fairly soon though.

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Mia and Diego walked slowly down the courthouse corridor. Mia had her hand placed on her very pregnant belly and Diego had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. He constantly glanced down at Mia's stomach and furrowed his brow in concern.

"Kitten, I'll ask you one more time," Diego asked softly, worried expression not leaving his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your due date's very close and the doctor recommended that you stay off your feet."

Mia laughed lightly as she turned to her husband. "I'm fine, Diego. I go on maternity leave tomorrow, remember? I think I'm allowed one last hurrah before my three month 'vacation.' Besides, our client needs us. Mr. Hoff is innocent and we're the only ones who can prove it." Determination was evident in Mia's voice as she said the last sentence. Even while pregnant, Mia still had a very strong sense of justice and desire to help her clients.

"That's very true, Kitten, but what was it you just said? '_we're_ the only ones who have the evidence to prove it.' I can defend Mr. Hoff on my own while you rest, no problem."

Mia smiled lovingly at Diego. Ever since Mia had told Diego that she was pregnant, he had become _very_ protective of her. She was very touched by how doting he had become over these last nine months.

"Diego, please don't worry about me," Mia reassured, giving Diego's hand a little squeeze. "I feel fine, really. I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

Diego tried to smile at Mia, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew Mia very well. He knew how strong she was; after all, that was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her. But still…

"I know, Kitten, but I can't help but be worried about you. You and the baby are the most important things in my life right now." He said as he gently rubbed Mia's stomach. "If anything happened to either of you, I-"

Mia smiled sweetly once again and interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. "I'm so lucky to have you, Diego. And our baby is so lucky to have a father like you. Seriously, everything will be okay. I promise." Mia gave Diego a small hug for good measure and he finally smiled. Mia did have excellent judgment, which he knew all too well. Though he was still quite apprehensive about her being in court, he wanted to be supportive. So he calmed himself down and allowed himself to relax a little.

"Mia?! Mia, is that really you!?" a familiar voice called from down the corridor. Mia turned her attention away from Diego and looked at the figure now approaching her. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Lana! It's been too long!" Mia said excitedly as Lana wrapped her in a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, look at you!" Lana said excitedly, breaking away from Mia and looking down at her large belly. "I heard you were pregnant, but I had no idea you were _this_ far along! When are you due?"

Mia laughed again. Lana, who was usually very serious and soft-spoken, was showing more emotion than Mia had ever seen her friend display. But at the same time, Mia wasn't all that surprised; over the last nine months, she learned that babies and pregnant bellies had very interesting effects on people.

"The doctor said I should expect the baby in about two weeks." Mia answered as Lana knelt down and stroked Mia's belly.

"Wow, you're nearly there then! Hi there, baby," Lana cooed in a baby-talk voice as she continued to rub Mia's stomach (which was another thing Mia had gotten used to; everyone rubs your belly when you're pregnant.) "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"We're having a little girl." Diego answered, grinning with pride as he looked at Mia's stomach again.

"Aww, how sweet!" Lana said as she pulled herself up off of the floor and looked at the happy couple. "What are you going to name her?"

"We're not sure yet. We've done some research, and we're deciding between two names right now," Mia replied. "We really like Madison. But we're also thinking of Gabriella."

Lana smiled widely at Mia and Diego. "Well they're both beautiful names-"

"Detective Skye! You're needed in the courtroom!" One of the bailiffs called. Lana turned back to Mia and Diego and smiled apologetically.

"Ahh, I'd love to stay and chat, but my trial's starting. Oh, it was so nice to see you," she gave Mia another quick hug before heading off. "Good luck to both of you, and congratulations! Let me know when you have the baby!"

"Bye Lana, and thank you!" Mia called out. She turned to look at the clock that hung above one of the doorways. "Ack, it's almost time for our trial too! Come on, let's find Mr. Hoff."

The couple continued their trek down the hallway until they arrived at courtroom lobby #4. They were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his early 30s. He was skinny and had long scraggly brown hair.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fey-Armando, thank god!" the man said, wiping sweat off his brow. "I couldn't find either of you! I thought I would be going in without a proper defense!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hoff, we got a little sidetracked," Mia apologized.

"But there's no need to be concerned," Diego continued, flashing a confident grin. "We're here now and this is a very clear cut trial. A simple accusation of robbery, and we have hard evidence that will undoubtedly prove your innocence. We've got it all taken care of."

"Well that's a relief," said Mr. Hoff, letting out a huge sigh. "I knew I'd be in good hands when I asked you two to be my attorneys-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fey-Armando! The trial's starting! You're all needed in the courtroom immediately!" The bailiff in front of their courtroom called out.

Diego glanced at Mia and grinned once again. "Well, Kitten? Are you ready for your last trial?"

"You make it sound as if I'll never be in a courtroom again," Mia answered with a smile. "But yes, I'm ready. I'm glad my 'last' trial will be a successful one."

"Ha!... Confidence. That's what I like to hear," Diego placed his arm around Mia's waist again. "All right, Kitten, we're not gonna see your sharp claws again for awhile, so make sure they're out for everyone to see. Let's go." And with that, the parents-to-be strode into the courtroom, positive that this trial was going to be a walk in the park.

* * *

**End Note: **Nothing too exciting yet, but things will pick up in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, this chapter has some minor swearing and just a hint of a suggestive theme (this may have just warranted a K+ rating, but I went with T just to be safe.) Also, the next two chapters have a completely different tone than this one. They're filled to the brim with Miego fluff :D

All right, trial time! Enjoy!

* * *

The chatter of the spectators echoed throughout the courtroom. Mia and Diego stood at the defense's bench. Diego peered over Mia's shoulder as she scanned though the court record.

"Got everything you need, Kitten?" Diego asked.

Mia nodded. "And more." She answered. "You were right, this case is definitely in the- oof," Mia winced a little and clutched her stomach. Diego immediately placed his hands on her waist and supported her.

"Mia? Are you all right?" Diego asked, his trepidation returning immediately.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Mia said as she stood herself upright. "The baby kicked, that's all. It was just a bit harder than usual."

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Diego, the baby's kicked me before-"

"But you just said it was harder than usual."

Mia knew Diego meant well, and she really did appreciate his concern. But in her opinion, this was starting to get excessive. She was getting a little annoyed with him constantly asking if she was okay.

"Diego, would you just stop?!" she snapped, allowing her temper to get the best of her. "I'm _fine_ and I'm not going to say it again! Just trust me, all right?!"

Diego was a little startled by Mia's sudden outburst. But he assumed that her hormones were acting up again, so it didn't faze him as much as it had the last time ("Dammit, Diego, what is with you and the coffee ALL THE DAMN TIME?! Why did you even marry me, I know you love your precious coffee more than you'll ever love me!" Diego shuddered at the memory.)

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I trust you, you know that," he said guiltily as he rubbed her back. He noticed that Mia had a guilty look in her eyes as well. And the last thing he wanted her to be was upset; this would be Mia's last trial for a while and Diego wanted everything to go perfectly for her. So when she opened her mouth to apologize, he cut her off and changed the subject. "Hey, look who the prosecutor is. Payne. Ha!... This case'll be done in ten minutes tops."

Mia's guilt left her face and she smiled victoriously. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Diego an apologetic peck on the cheek before the judge's gavel sounded.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge announced. The crowd got quiet, so the judge continued. "Court is now in session for the trial of Jack Hoff."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Winston Payne replied, smiling smugly.

"The defense is ready, your honor." Mia replied with confidence and seriousness.

"It is to my understanding that Mr. Hoff has been accused of robbery." The judge continued.

Payne nodded. "That is correct, your honor. A witness saw Mr. Hoff running away from the One-Up pharmacy at midnight on July 25th. He was running because he had broken into the pharmacy just minutes before to steal 5 bottles of male enhancement pills-"

"Objection!" Mia interrupted forcefully. "Get your facts straight, Mr. Payne. Five bottles of _Cold Killer X_ went missing at about midnight on the 25th. My client's been accused of stealing 5 bottles of _cold medicine_, not male enhancement pills. They're two completely different products. Also, the defense would appreciate it if you not declare this as fact, it's only suspicion as of right now." Mia finished. Payne recoiled as if Mia had physically slapped him.

"Ack! Well, umm, yes, that's correct. I apologize for getting the facts mixed up, your honor."

"Err, right," the judge intervened, looking a bit bewildered by the exchange. "All right then, so the defendant has been accused of stealing a few bottles of cold medicine. Do you have any objections, Mr. Payne?"

Payne sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"Good. Well then, Mrs. Fey-Armando, Mr. Payne claims to have a witness who can testify to these events. But before we bring this person out, do you have anything more decisive that can prove that Mr. Hoff did not commit this act of thievery?"

Mia flipped her bangs and also flipped through the pages of the court record. "Yes, your honor, as a matter of fact I do," She pulled a photograph out of the folder. "This photo was taken outside of the One-Up pharmacy at exactly midnight on the 25th by one of the security cameras. As you can see-"

Mia stopped abruptly and winced once again. That was when she felt something moist trickle down her legs. Water; her water had just broken. It happened so suddenly that Mia didn't process it right away. After a few seconds, she realized what had happened and she was gripped by panic. Of all the places for your water to break… but she tried to regain her composure and continue on with the trial.

"Y…Y-you can see that-" she held her stomach once again. She felt a wave of pain wash over her. The spectators of the court murmured questioningly amongst themselves, wondering why the young defense attorney was acting so strangely.

"Mrs. Fey-Armando, is everything all right?" The judge asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Diego whispered in her ear.

"D-Diego," Mia said staggeringly. "I…I think it's time."

Diego's eyes widened considerably. "Wait… You mean now?!"

Mia only nodded and let out a small yelp of pain. Diego took action immediately.

"The defense requests that this trial be suspended!" he called out forcefully. "My wife is going into labor!"

This sent the court into an excited uproar. The judge was quite taken aback. He had witnessed many strange events in his courtroom throughout his career, but this was a first.

"Oh! Well, umm,… Order! I will have order in this courtroom!" the judge said, trying to calm everybody down. "Seeing as this is quite an urgent matter, we have no choice but to suspend the trial. This trial is hereby postponed until further notice, due to the fact that the defense is about to give birth in my courtroom! Court is adjourned." And with that, the judge slammed his gavel. He turned towards the defense's bench and smiled widely. "And congratulations to the new parents! Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Sorry, gramps, but this really isn't a good time," Diego answered hastily, supporting Mia and leading her out of the courtroom. "Come on, Mia, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Sounds good," Mia said as she groaned in pain.

Diego continued to lead Mia out until he heard a familiar, obnoxious voice behind him.

"Have fun, Armando!" Payne said as broke into laughter. "I remember when my wife went into labor. Complete and utter hell! Not just for her, but for me too, hehe. Enjoy, you two!"

"Up yours, Payne!" Diego yelled across the room. He couldn't believe that Payne was still being an insensitive asshole at a time like this (though when he thought about it later, yes, he could believe it.) Mia suddenly let out a loud scream of pain and Diego quickened his pace.

"It's all right, Kitten, we'll be there soon." Diego comforted, though there was a bit of urgency in his voice. He finally got Mia out of the courtroom, helped her into his car, and sped away towards the hospital.

* * *

**End Note: **Jack Hoff… I feel like such a 12-year-old boy...

This was my first time writing a trial scene, so please be gentle. I purposely didn't put a whole lot of details into the case b/c it's not the main focus of the story and I didn't want to go too far off-track. Hope you enjoyed ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! I hope you find these next two chapters enjoyable as well. Just to remind you, these chapters take a different tone than the others; they're very fluffy, and this one even has a smidge of drama. Also, there are T&T spoilers said in passing. With that being said:

This is it! Baby's born this chapter! And it's going to be FLUFFTASTIC!! Here we go!

* * *

The trip to the hospital was a fairly easy one. It was conveniently located ten minutes away from the courthouse. Though with Diego's driving skills, they were at the hospital in about five.

Mia and Diego's arrival was pretty routine; they went into the emergency room, got their own room quickly, and Mia spent the next several hours in horrible labor pain. The contractions were very close together, so the doctors assumed that the baby would be born in under 24 hours. Mia hoped that was true; she had never been in so much physical pain in her entire life.

Diego stayed by her side the entire time. He didn't even leave to get a cup of coffee (which absolutely shocked Mia.) He sat next to Mia's hospital bed and held her hand. He gave his wife encouragement the entire time and just wished that he could take her pain away.

Mia was about seven hours into her labor when she decided to engage Diego in an actual conversation.

"Diego?" Mia asked exasperatedly as she looked up at her husband. Diego leaned in closer and squeezed her hand tighter.

"What is it, Kitten?" he asked gently, using his other hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry… I… I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have gone to the trrrrrrial today." Mia had a particularly painful contraction in the middle of speaking.

"No, Mia, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"But I-"

"No buts, Mia. You went to that trial to defend your client like always and you didn't view your pregnancy as a handicap. I did, and I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand before continuing. "You did the right thing, Mia, and I'm so sorry if I was being overprotective."

Mia gave a pained smile as she looked at Diego, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Diego, of course I forgive you. I know you were only being protective because you care about me." She gave another scream after finishing her sentence. "Ugh, Diego, the pain's getting worse…" The tears she had been holding in escaped her eyes and fell down her face. Diego kissed her hand again.

"Oh Mia, I know you're in pain, but you're doing great. Just keep going!"

So Mia persevered, not knowing exactly when the baby would come, but praying to god it would come out soon.

* * *

A few more hours had passed, and it was either late at night or early in the morning; Mia had lost all track of time. She had been pushing for the last 2 hours and she looked horribly exhausted. Buckets of sweat were running down her forehead and tears of pain were streaming down her face.

"Come on, Mia, you're so close!" Diego said encouragingly as he squeezed her hand. "The doctor says the baby is just about ready to come out. You just need to push a little bit more!"

Mia kept pushing, let out an exhausted scream and slumped backwards. She breathed heavily while Diego wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Come on, Mia, you're almost there."

"Diego, I don't think I can do this!" Mia said desperately. More tears spilled from her eyes and she cried harder. "This pain's almost unbearable, Diego. I'm so tired. I can't. I just don't think I can do it anymore!"

Diego looked at his wife sympathetically. "Kitten, I know you don't mean that." He said gently as he continued to wipe her forehead with the washcloth.

"I do, Diego!" Mia snapped back forcefully. "I do mean it. She can stay right in here until she's eighteen."

"Ha!..." Diego laughed, relieved at the humorous reprieve that arose from this trying situation. "Even while in labor, my Kitten still has a sharp sense of humor."

"What made you think I was joking, Diego?"

"I see the head!" the doctor on the other end of Mia called out. "Just one more push should do it."

"Did you hear that, Mia? One more push!" Diego exclaimed, squeezing his wife's hand tighter.

"Diego, didn't you hear me!? I can't do it!" Mia practically yelled, the pains of childbirth making her very irritable. Diego just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something. He needed to give Mia an extra boost of encouragement. So he looked at her with love in his eyes and smiled softly.

"Mia? Mia, look at me," Diego said calmly. Mia slowly turned to face him. "Mia, you _can_ do this. You are the strongest person I have ever known. That's why I fell in love with you. After your mother disappeared, who was the twelve-year-old girl who took on the role of mother and raised her baby sister? Who was it who decided to go to law school in order to find out why her mother disappeared, even though she knew little about the outside world? Who was it who's first client was a man on death row who killed himself during her first trial? _You_, Mia. You've overcome so many obstacles in your life that would have broken the average person. You didn't fall apart; you kept going. You kept going and accomplished so many great things. That spirit, that will of yours; You've endured so many trials, Mia, in both the courtroom and in life; that's why I know you can do this. Compared with everything else you've dealt with, this should be nothing. So keep going, Mia. You're more than capable of this. Bring our baby into the world so our family can be complete. So we can have the perfect family we've always dreamed of. Oh god, I love you so much, Mia."

Diego pressed his lips hard against Mia's and gave her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her. Mia looked at Diego and saw such sincerity written on his face. She had never heard him speak to her like this before. She was deeply touched by his words and even more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh, Diego," she said shakily. Diego's encouraging words and the kiss empowered Mia and she faced forward. "All right. All right, just one more push. But that's it." She said in-between pants. She pushed as hard as she could… and it was enough; the sounds of a baby crying echoed around the hospital room. Mia slumped backwards once again and breathed heavily.

"Our baby girl…" Mia rasped weakly when she heard the baby cry.

"Mr. Fey-Armando, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Diego, handing him the scissors. He kissed Mia again and nodded towards the doctor. He walked over, grabbed the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. During the process, he got his first look at his daughter. And for the very first time in Diego's life, he was speechless. He stared at his baby and just knew he was in love. He smiled in a way he had never done so before.

"I want to hold her. Please give me my baby." Mia said, tiredness still very evident in her voice.

"Just one second… ah, there we are," the doctor said as he finished wrapping the baby in a pink blanket. "Congratulations, Mrs. Fey-Armando. You have just given birth to a healthy baby girl." And with that, the doctor placed the child in her mother's arms. The baby stopped crying as soon as she was with her mother. Mia couldn't take her eyes off of the little bundle. A new wave of tears streamed down Mia's face. But these were happy tears, as opposed to the previous tears of pain.

"Oh Diego," Mia cried. "Look at her. She's beautiful." Mia knew that sounded clichéd, but she didn't care. The word described her baby perfectly.

Diego stared at his little daughter and smiled. She had a little bit of brown hair on her head and huge brown eyes. He looked closer and realized that the rest of the baby's features were almost identical to Mia's.

"She _is_ beautiful," Diego replied, putting his arm around Mia. "Just like her mama."

Mia let a few more tears run down her cheeks as she and Diego kissed once again. She then turned her attention back to the baby.

"We need to settle on a name now." Mia said, smiling tiredly at the baby.

"Ah, that's right. We still have two names to choose between, right?" Diego asked softly.

Mia nodded. "Yes. Madison or Gabriella."

"That's right," Diego gently stroked his daughter's face with the back of his hand. "Isn't it an age-old custom for all women born in the Fey family to have a name that starts with the letter 'M'? We should probably name her Madison to honor your family's tradition."

As weak as she was, Mia couldn't help but laugh. "Where on earth did you get that idea? Only a couple of us have names that start with 'M', and I'm pretty sure it's a coincidence! Look at my Aunt Morgan; she named her last daughter Pearl. Come to think of it, she didn't give any of her children a name that started with the letter 'M'… Anyway, I think we should name her Gabriella. I know that was the name you preferred."

Diego smiled. "I'd love to name her Gabriella. But I know you really liked Madison. Are are you okay with naming her Gabriella? I think it should ultimately be your decision."

"Of course I'm fine with it, silly," Mia laughed again. "I love the name too. And she looks more like a Gabriella to me anyway." Mia stared down at the baby again. The newborn blinked her eyes a few times and then focused them on her mother. Mia pressed her head up against the child's.

Diego beamed at Mia and looked at his daughter once again. "Gabriella Fey-Armando."

"Our perfect little girl."

Mia and Diego kissed passionately for what seemed like the one-millionth time. Then they turned their attention back to the newly christened Gabriella Fey-Armando. They kissed her on both of her rosy little cheeks and smiled, thrilled that their baby girl had finally arrived in their lives.

* * *

**End Note: **Sorry to those who wanted the baby to be named Madison. I named her Gabriella in the oneshot and got kind of attached to the name, so I went with it (though Madison Fey-Armando fits very well too, I was tempted to change her name, hehe)

One more chapter, and it'll be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **Though you can picture her however you want, I always thought of Gabriella as looking like a chibi version of Mia. And this is the fluffiest chapter of them all, just to let you know. Okay, last chapter, thanks to all who have read this far!

* * *

After a few days, Mia was allowed to leave the hospital and bring Gabriella home just as the sun was setting. Upon arriving at the front porch, Diego opened the door and gently ushered his wife and daughter inside.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," Diego said as he closed the door behind him. He turned to the baby snuggled in Mia's arms. "What do you think, baby kitten? Is it to your liking?"

Gabriella cooed happily and gave Diego the cutest little smile. Diego stared at his daughter lovingly and gently poked her tiny nose.

"I think she likes it." Mia smiled as she yawned. Diego immediately put his arm around his wife and led her into the living room.

"You must be exhausted, Kitten. You should sit down." He said as he helped his wife onto the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, Diego, I'm good," she answered. Mia found a pink rattle that was lying on the coffee table and shook it in front on Gabriella. The baby reached her arm towards it and laughed as her mother played with her. "Aww, who's my good baby girl?"

Diego fondly watched Mia and Gabriella bond before turning to the coffee maker. He hadn't had any coffee since Gabriella was born (three days ago; that was a new record for him.) He realized how badly he was craving the dark goodness and brewed himself a cup quickly. He poured some blend # 107 in a mug and sat next to Mia on the sofa. After taking a large swig from the mug, he put the coffee on his knee and wrapped his other arm around Mia. Her eyes widened a little bit when she saw what her husband was holding.

"Ah, Diego, be careful," she said a little nervously. "Don't get that coffee too close to Gabby."

"What? Come on, Kitten, you know me better than that" Diego replied, feigning a pained expression. "I have it far enough out of her reach. I'd never do anything that would put my daughter in danger."

At that moment, Gabby turned her attention away from the rattle and stared intently at Diego's coffee mug. She had a good view of the inside, so she was able to see the actual coffee. Gabby looked up at her father with the same serious expression on her face. Diego raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked playfully. "Something got your attention, princess?" He took another swig from his mug and placed it back on his knee. Gabriella's eyes followed the mug the entire time.

Diego thought he had figured out what Gabby was captivated by, but he wanted to test his theory just to be sure. He raised the mug again, and Gabby's eyes looked upward. He placed the mug down, she looked down. He did this two more times before he met eyes with Mia, who looked stunned.

"Is she-" Mia began.

"Staring at the coffee?" Diego finished as he gave her his trade-marked grin. "It sure looks like it."

Gabby smiled once again, grunted, and started to stretch her arms towards the mug.

"Three days old and she's already got a taste for coffee," Mia said incredulously. "Those are some genes you have, Diego…"

"Ha!..." Diego laughed as he set the mug on the table. Gabby was still trying to reach for the mug with her very little hands. Diego smiled with pride and held his arms out towards her. "Can I hold her for a second, Kitten?"

Mia glanced at the mug warily. "As long as you don't give her any coffee…"

"Ha!... Of course not, I promise."

Mia complied and gave the baby to Diego. Gabriella's eyes went from the coffee to her father. The sight of her daddy made her forget all about the coffee, and she looked at him with complete adoration.

"What a smart girl you are," Diego said with all the love he could muster. "You have excellent taste, my baby kitten. You're a little too young now, but I promise that when you're a little older, you can have some of Daddy's coffee. And it's going to be the best coffee you'll have in your entire life. How does that sound?"

He poked Gabriella's nose again, which caused the baby to burst into giggles. Mia laughed too, finding Diego's words both sweet and odd at the same time. How many fathers made promises like that to their newborns anyway? Gabriella's giggles slowly died down and she grew quiet.

"Ohhhh, Diego, look…" Mia cooed. She brought Diego's attention to the fact that Gabriella's eyes were beginning to droop. Diego kissed Gabriella on the head.

"You've had a tiring last couple of days as well," he said to his sleepy baby girl. "The first days out of the womb are always the most exhausting."

"Come on, let's get her ready for bed."

Mia and Diego stood up at the same time and made their way to the nursery. Mia went into the corner and flipped on the Blue Badger nightlight (it was a medium-sized nightlight in the shape of the Blue Badger's head.)

"It's a good thing we bought most of the baby supplies before I went into labor," Mia said as she returned to Diego's side. "I may send you to the store tomorrow to buy more of the essentials though."

"That's fine with me, Kitten. Whatever you need."

Mia looked at Gabby and gently stroked her face. "And the next time you see Mr. Hoff, could you please apologize to him for me? I feel so bad that I abandoned him, even if it was an emergency. I didn't even get to say anything to him before I left."

Diego chuckled a bit. After childbirth and all of the trials that came with it (no pun intended,) Mia was still thinking about her client. "Kitten, I really don't think that's necessary. I'm sure he understands, he seemed like a pretty reasonable guy. But if you really want me to, I'll let him know," Gabriella yawned in Diego's arms as he was speaking. "But right now I think we should focus on putting this little one to bed."

Mia smiled and nodded. Diego placed Gabriella in the bassinet and Mia adjusted the baby blanket so Gabby would be more comfortable. Gabriella gurgled happily and started to slip into dreamland. Mia and Diego never took their eyes off of her.

"Sleep well, my little Gabriella." Mia whispered as she leaned down to kiss her baby.

"We love you, baby kitten." Diego added, also kissing Gabriella. And with that, Gabriella fell into a deep, sound sleep.

Mia and Diego just watched their baby for a few minutes. Suddenly, Mia felt Diego peck her on the cheek and wrap his arms around her from behind.

"And I love _you_, Mia." He whispered in Mia's ear. Mia leaned into him and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Diego," she said in reply. She nuzzled into him more deeply, but kept her eyes on Gabriella. "Could we just stay like this for awhile?" Diego nodded and kissed Mia on the head.

Diego held Mia tightly in his arms as they stared at their sleeping baby, the only light being the faint glow from the nightlight. Mia had overcome so many obstacles in her life. She had never truly experienced a "perfect moment." But right now, with her husband and daughter, Mia was pretty sure that _this_ was the definition of a perfect moment. And she loved it; she never wanted it to end. Never had she felt so warm and peaceful. But she knew she would be all right when this moment eventually ended; her life was perfect now. And because it was perfect, she knew that she would have many more of these perfect moments with her sweet little family.

THE END

* * *

**End Note: **Annnnnd there you have it; a fluffy ending to a fluffy story. Any and all reviews are welcome. As my first multi-chaptered fic, I'm curious to know what you think. Thank you guys so much for reading ^_^


End file.
